deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Handgun (Dead Rising 2)
The handgun is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. The gun is not very powerful, but with well-placed shots, can take down zombies with ease. It can take anywhere from 2-4 shots in the chest to eliminate one zombie, depending on the stature of the target and precision of shots. As expected, a headshot kills a zombie immediately and it can take 5-7 shots in the limbs for a zombie to go down, again depending on the stature. Zombie policemen can be found holding it throughout Fortune City and Still Creek. Attacks Locations Case Zero *Bob's Fish 'n Hunt (P107) *Still Creek Movie Theater (PR105) *Still Creek Pawnshop (PR111) ($500) *Sheriff's Office (PR112) Dead Rising 2 *Americana Casino cashier and vault area *Americana Casino security office *Americana Casino upper platforms *Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (A101) *Atlantica Casino poker room *Atlantica Casino security office *Atlantica Casino upper platforms *Fortune City Arena security area *Fortune City Hotel lobby *Fortune Park main area *Palisades Mall - High-Noon Shooting Range (P218) *Platinum Strip cinema rooftop *Platinum Strip main area *Platinum Strip - Cash Gordon's Casino (S102) *Royal Flush Plaza rooftop *Royal Flush Plaza - Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (R204) *Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102) *Silver Strip main area *Slot Ranch Casino bar area *South Plaza upper platforms *Tape It Or Die SetIncorrectly not listed in the Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide. In the PC file: datafile.big/'tape_die.txt' *Underground main tunnel *Underground - Secret Lab *Yucatan Casino upper platforms *Yucatan Casino - Shoal Nightclub (Y102) Other locations Dead Rising 2 *Held by Ted Smith *Held by Doris Elchart *Held by Rebecca Chang *Held by Wade Coopwood *Held by various zombies (usually police officers) *Randomly in military cases, garbage containers, cardboard boxes, treasure chests, and handbagsTemplate:Spawned Trivia *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there is a design error with Chuck's handgun-holding animation. His left thumb goes through the grip of the handgun. *The handgun depicted in-game is the CZ 75B with stainless steel finish. *A review of guns from Dead Rising 2 rates the handgun: :Holding up to 30 rounds, this is a great weapon to pass on to survivors, while its effectiveness in the hands of the player themself is minimal. :Blind-firing the handgun makes it highly inaccurate, and apart from headshots, it takes up to four rounds to down a zombie. :The handgun can be found in many places, from zombified Security Guards to various shop counters, making it one of the most abundantly available firearms. :Unless a player intends to pass on this weapon to a survivor or for some quick shooting fun, the Handgun is one weapon that a player should not waste his inventory slot for. :It gets a weak 5/10.Sam Willis, Weapons Guide: Introduction and Firearms Dead Rising 2– PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, Bettor.com, (May 31, 2011). Gallery Video References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons